The Legend of Ertras Necrofire
by crazyshootersc
Summary: Ertras Necrofire conquers the struggles of the never-ending war of Azeroth and Outland, fighting monsters alongside friends...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One As Ertras Necrofire threaded together his new hat, he heard a snap. He had forgotten he was still hunting the worg in Silverpine Forest. He had taken a break to make his new hat. Ertras was alright though. His Voidwalker, Belmon, was strong enough to fend off the monsters. Ertras sent a shadowbolt through the bushes. The squeal was just like all the others, high and whiny. The spoils that he got from these putrid monsters was amazing. A sword, a wand (which he needed), and some cloth gloves. He had come here because the merchant in the Undercity needed the meat. Ertras had enough, he knew it... Why the hell was he still here? Then he remembered. The murlocs he saw by the riverside had some serious copper on them. He needed some of it for spell classes later on. Ertras sent Belmon in to kill a few. The immolation and corruption spells helped him out, too. The light of the burning victims was very... rejuvenating... The screams of terror from the curses he put on them put his mind at ease. Then it hit him. The arrow flew right through his new hat, pinning it to a tree. He just made that! Ertras turns around and finds a draenei pointing a crossbow right at his throat. Draenei are blue creatures with tentacles for a beard. Their head is shaped weird, and not all of them have the same head shape, either. It had hooves for feet, and kind of muscular. They crash landed on Azeroth after their engine crashed. The ship they crash landed off of is called the Exodar. Curse the Alliance! That town was not needed so close to Undercity! This fight had gone on long enough between the two factions. Ertras loved the smell of burning and rotting flesh, but the war was a long one. That was not the only problem, either. The death knights had rebelled against the Lich King just 2 days ago. The war between the Alliance and the Horde was over in Northrend. Why couldn't it be over here, also? Damn the death knights! Damn them all! Ertras never liked them, anyway. Ertras, with a quick motion, cast a Curse of Agony onto the draenei without any warning. The beast shot the crossbow. It missed, just barely. The bolt flew just past the warlock's arm. Ertras laughs as the blue monster screams in pain. Ertras, with a final intention, sends a corruption spell straight for him, followed by and immolation, and a few quick shadowbolts. As the draenei drops dead, Ertras laughs. Ah, the smell of victory! No... wait... that was just his own flesh. He still hadn't gotten used to the smell of rotting flesh and nasty corpse. He had only been undead for a few days... 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two All Ertras remembers from his past life is few. He was a human mage, killed in Warsong Gulch by a Tauren hunter. The hunter was big and bulky, hair all over. The ring sticking out of his nose was as big as a door knocker. The horns coming out of his skull rend through flesh, easy. The hunter had pinpoint accuracy. But it wasn't him that killed Ertras, no. It was his pussycat of a pet. This thing was the size of a mountain lion. Looked like one too... But it had horns though... Come to find out a few seconds after the cat crawls up to its master, it started to shift and bend. That cat wasn't the Tauren's pet... It was a Tauren Druid in disguise! As the claws rended through Ertras' flesh, he remembers a light... A pure light... And then, nothing. For an eternity, it seemed, all he felt was nothing. And then another light. This one wasn't as bright, but a light, nonetheless. As everything became clear, he realized he was in a mausoleum. Ertras looked down, and his hands were blue! What the hell? His fingers, replaced by bone. Only the fingers though, not the rest of his hand. Was this a dream? Where was he? What happened? Then, a sound. A cough, more of. Ertras turned around and found Ilmak. Ilmak was an undead caretaker. He was responsible for the mausoleum. He tells Ertras he is undead now, and he is no longer a mage, but a warlock. An undead warlock... Ertras was thrown into the mausoleum after that fateful battle, and a year has passed since then. Ilmak tells Ertras he was about to burn his body because of his stench. After the talk with Ilmak, Ertras goes to the main house in the city the mausoleum was in. In the house, there were three men, and one woman. The mayor, one of the men, greets Ertras, and welcomes him as one of the Forsaken. All the people in the house are undead also. The mayor introduces Ertras to Arithmon, one of the men. He is the warlock trainer for novice warlocks. Ertras will learn from him for now. Ertras is then introduced to Ophelia, the pet trainer for warlocks and Omar, the priest trainer. As the day wares on, Ertras is taught 5 main spells, good for defense. Shadowbolt, an attack spell, Immolation, a damage over time spell, Corruption, same as Immolate, except it corrupts instead of burns. Curse of Agony, another one like Corruption and Immolate, and Curse of Weakness. This one makes the target weaker, of course. He is also taught to summon an imp. His name was Bizlop. He was a nasty little creature, able to cast fireballs at enemies, but relentless of it, none-the-less. Every time Ertras told him to attack, he would come back with a smart remark. "This was not in my contract!" Ertras grunts, "Yeah, and me cutting off your head wasn't either, but I'm about to!" After some training, Ertras learns to enchant and do tailoring. He travels to Undercity and meets a merchant, who gives him a task. That's where he is now... 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three After the incident with the draenei, Ertras goes back to the merchant and gives him what he wanted. "How much do I get back?" asks Ertras. "well, I can give you thirty copper for your efforts..." says the merchant. Ertras takes it, and heads to the Apothecary Quarter, where Famore resides. Famore is Ertras' trainer now. Famore teaches Ertras a higher rank of shadowbolt. As Ertras is walking away, Famore calls him back. "Ertras, it is time, my young student. You will learn to summon a new demon. I think you are ready for it." As Ertras hears what he has to do to get this new pet, he thinks, "Alright, cool. A new toy to play with..." As Famore finishes what Ertras has to do, he walks away. Ertras runs off. Now, what did he want Ertras to do? Oh, that's right. He has to fight a greater demon down in the dungeon near Blackwater Cave. He thinks for a second... Wait, what did Famore say about that demon...? It was a fire element-type demon? Well, it shouldn't be that hard, considering that Ertras has Belmon to keep at his side. As Ertras makes his way towards the boat that takes him to Orgrimmar, he thinks. "Alright, we have a fire element kind of monster to deal with... Shouldn't be too hard right?" Wrong. Absolutely wrong. Ertras walks up to a little speck of fire next to Blackwater Cave and examines it. "Hmm... Seems to be growing... It is growing...!" Ertras thinks. He makes a grunt and runs off, but not far, just enough for the thing to grow. It stops growing around 15 feet tall, Ertras estimates. It is huge! Belmon roars after the thing before Ertras can even think. Immolation won't work, we need some sort of water source! Just as he thinks that, he sees a pipe. Water pipe! Belmon screams out in his demonic tone, "Master! I can't hold him much longer! Gahhhh!" With one final blow, Belmon collapses. Desperate, Ertras casts a shadowbolt at the pipe, and it explodes. The greater demon takes the full force of the blow and shrivels up. Amazing! Pure tactics! Ertras starts to perform the ritual to summon back Belmon. "From the darkness of the void, and from all that consumes the Earth, I summon Belmon to my aid!" As Belmon comes rushing out, he sees the ashes of the dead demon. "What did you do, master?" he says. Ertras replies "A water pipe, my pet. A shadowbolt took it right out." Belmon is astonished. "Very nice, master. Very nice, indeed..." ... Ertras stands in front of Famore, excited to see his new pet. Famore recites the demonic words, "Elactore Mora Handiku..." As he says these words, fire splashes out of nowhere. The demon rises from the ground, and then the smoke vanishes. There, standing in front of Ertras, was a Succubus. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four "I am Ellandra. Is this my new master I am looking at? Oh, aren't you a big boy?" says the Succubus. After she says the last sentence, she slaps a whip to her foot, and pulls it back, neatly coiled in her hand. Ertras and Belmon look at each other in awe. "Daaaamn!" they say in unison. "This is the demon you were talking about, Famore?" says Ertras with a grunt. "Yes, this is the one. What? Wasn't expecting a sexy demon were you? Not every demon is ugly and nasty!" replies Famore, with a laugh. Belmon gets offended. "Hey! I am not ugly!" "Hell yes you are! Look at you! All you are is a dark mass of energy with cuffs around your wrists! The only color you have is the gold cuffs!" Belmon calms down. "I guess I am ugly..." Ellandra disagrees. "You are the sexiest thing I've seen in a while, hot stuff," she says with a wink. "Oh Jesus, here we go. Ellandra, I am your master from now on, lets go. We have to get to Hillsbrad Foothills. Trendas wants us to go hunt some bears in the forest." ... As Ertras is heading out of Silverpine and into Hillsbrad, he spots a troll, hunting bears himself. As Ertras watches the troll, he has great skill. Tall and lanky, tusks poking out of his mouth. He goes invisible for a second, pops up behind the target, and stabs it in the back. He starts throwing knives at it, and after that, a final blow to the head. Wow, this troll knows what he is doing. But Ertras has only seen one other person turn invisible like that. That was the undead in Undercity he saw earlier, while he was heading to the Apothecary Quarter. What were they called...? Rogues? Yeah, that was it. Ertras approaches the troll. "Hey, what's going on, man? What's your name?" Ertras asks. "Me name's Jynt Shadostalker. Me hunting bears. What you doin', mon?" the troll says. "I'm hunting bears as well. How about we do it together, we could get more down in a shorter amount of time," Ertras says. "Alright, mon, but if you steal any of me daggers, you going down. Da voodoo do bad tings to bad people, mon." As Jynt finishes that sentence, without even looking, he flings a dagger to his right, where a bear was creeping up on them. The bear falls over dead, with the knife handle sticking out of his skull. Ertras and Ellandra look at each other. "Damn!" they both say to each other. Jynt laughs hysterically just before pulling a knife out of the bears skull. "Me got some badass skills to contribute mon. Me watch your back. Me got you. You new friend. What you name again, mon?" Ertras responds, "I never told you my name. The name is Ertras Necrofire. Just call me Ertras." "Cool, mon. You know spells?" "Hell yes I know spells! Watch." As Ertras says this, he burns a bear about 15 feet away with the snap of a finger. "Damn! What else you do, mon?" says Jynt. Ertras laughs, "Come along my tall friend, I will show you." 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five Again, Ertras casts the Shadowbolt. That was his most powerful spell at the moment, his Shadowbolt. Other than Ellandra and Belmon, of course, but those aren't considered spells. "Wow, mon, you do some good voodoo," says Jynt. "Yeah, that's not all I can do either. I can make cloth armor and enchant any kind of armor as well," Ertras says. "You no make leather, huh? Leather what I wear, mon. Clothe too weak for me body," Jynt replies. "Well let's just get back to hunting. Show me all you can do, Jynt," Ertras says. Jynt backs up into the shadows, and as he does, he disappears. Ertras is shocked at the transparency. "How the hell do you do that?" "Me is taught in the way of rogues, mon. Da voodoo not on my side. Me is more of a melee troll. Good ting dough, me not much care for da dark voodoo." Jynt explains. Ertras laughs, "Well you can attack from the front, I'll help from behind you." They both agree on that plan, and get to hunting. When they are done, Ertras spots a Gnome. Ertras laughs at the puniness of it. "Me seen tings like dat, mon. I tink dose are called Gnomes or someting. They special in engines and magic. Try to take dat one out." Ertras agrees and heads off towards the Gnome. He casts a shadowbolt on it and sics Belmon on him. The Gnome easily takes out Belmon and heads towards Ertras. "RUN! HE IS TOO STRONG!" Ertras calls to Jynt. They both start running and while they are, fireballs are flying past them. Mage! This is not good! One good hit and Ertras falls to pieces. "Jynt, go invisible! I'll lead him out of here! I'll be back in a few minutes!" Jynt grunts and jumps to the right, turning invisible as soon as he enters the shadows. The Gnome stops right where Jynt disappears and looks around for a minute. He heads back the way he came. As Ertras stops, he turns, and walks back to the spot where Jynt is supposed to be. "Jynt! Jynt! Are you still here?" As he says this, the air shimmers right next him. "Yeah, mon. Me cool." Jynt reappears just as he is talking. "Me out of shape! Of all da tings me tell you to do, me tells you to attack a strong mage. Me stupid!" Jynt sits down on the grass and starts laughing. "Ah you and me are goin' to have a nice time, mon. Me can tell." 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six As Ertras and Jynt head out of the Magic Quarter, they overhear some people talking about a dungeon. "Jynt, disappear and go eavesdrop on those two. I want to hear what they have to say," says Ertras. Jynt then disappears, and walks silently over to the two talkers. "Hey, did you hear about that dungeon that is in Orgrimmar? It has some nice loot in it, from what I have heard. Lots of copper, cloth, leather, and mail armor. Nice weapons if you know where to look too. I think they call it Ragefire Chasm? I don't remember exactly..." Jynt goes back to report to Ertras. "Dey say dat dere is a dungeon in deh bottom of Orgimmar. My second home city. It would be nice to visit back dere, too. Lets go, because dey also say dat dere is copper. Also, clot and ledder armor. Dat be nice for us, mon. We need a warrior and a priest to go wit us, mon. Can't be dyin' in dere." Ertras is enthusiastic. "Yes! Sounds like an awesome place to find some new gear! But where do we find a priest and a warrior?" As he says this, a warrior seems to be running by. Jynt yells after him. "'Ey! Big guy! Wuz your name?" The warrior turns and smiles with an evil looking countenance. "My name is Garoxxar. I am a warrior from the Bloodrender clan. I am actually a peacekeeper from the clan. I keep order in place and am one of the strongest men in our clan." Ertras and Jynt smile at each other. "Perfect! Would you be willing to help us tackle Ragefire Chasm?" says Ertras. The warrior smiles at him. "Of course! I have been wanting to go there for a while now. Heard there was some good things in there, along the lines of armor. The weapons, I hear, are pretty nice in there also. I will accompany you... On one condition. I get any mail armor and swords you come across. Deal?" Ertras and Jynt agree. "Great! Now, we just need a priest. Come on, I know one in Orgrimmar. He is a nice one, too." ... Ertras trips over a rock and almost falls. "Are we almost there? My feet are about to fall off!" Just as he says this, Garoxxar laughs. "Do not worry, brother. This is it," says Garoxxar. He is correct. There is a small building in front of where they now stand. Garoxxar knocks and they hear a nice "Come in" from inside. They walk in. There, standing in the lab type thing, is an undead priest. "Garoxxar! Old friend! How are you?" He walks over and gives Garoxxar an intricate handshake. "Nixx! How have you been?" says Garoxxar. "Can't complain. Who is this?" says Nixx. Garoxxar explains, "These are new friends of mine! They want to go to Ragefire Chasm and they needed a warrior and a priest. What do you say, old friend?" Nixx looks at Ertras and Jynt. "I don't know... I was just brushing up on my alchemy... Ah, what the hell. For old times sake! I am Phoenixx. Holy priest and alchemist." Ertras ponders this for a minute. "Wait a second... I have heard about you! You are the Phoenixx that helped on Warsong Gulch! You were in the battle that crushed my human spirit and changed me into this...! You were healing that tauren hunter and that druid, weren't you?... I thank you, actually, because i would not have met Jynt, here." 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven The smell of foul air runs through the hollow holes of the nose Ertras has. He had never smelled anything more foul than this. Not even as bad as the wolf pens he saw earlier. The dungeon was wicked looking. It had fire pits everywhere, and a dark, hollow feel to it. Ertras takes a step forward, and gives himself the Demon Armor, a spell he had known ever since he could remember. "Alright, men. Don't fall behind. Don't go ahead. I will lead the way, because I am the one keeping you from danger right now," says Garoxxar. Everyone agrees with that plan, and they start walking into the pits of the dungeon. As they are walking, they see an ugly little man start running at them. "Troggs! These vermin are no threat to me!" screams Garoxxar. The battle starts, and troggs start to appear from nowhere. They had ugly grey skin, and red paint on their bodies. They reeked of unbathed skin, and rotting corpses. The first trogg flew at Ertras, as he had been attacking that one nonstop. He had faced things before that had some strong potential, but nothing like this. This thing seemed very strong. As the trogg wailed at Ertras, he defended himself as best he could. He lit the trogg on fire, corrupted him, and cursed him with pain. Now all he had to do was take the beating, and destroy him with shadowbolts. Garoxxar saw the struggle, but couldn't help Ertras. He had three on him already, he couldn't handle more. Phoenixx was on top of it as fast as he could, since he was the healer of the group. With help from Phoenixx, Ertras destroyed the trogg. Just as the final blow was delivered, Garoxxar let out a large howl, and with one final sweep, destroyed all of the troggs that were in front of him. "Good, now search them, and let us go on." Ertras searched all the bodies, with the help of Jynt, and found some copper, a belt made of chain mail, and a rough looking sword. "Ah, a sword! Let me see it, if you don't mind," says Garoxxar. Ertras hands over the blade and Garoxxar flips it over in his hand. "The mail armor isn't that good, but the sword is. Perfect! This is not a very common thing to come across! Ertras, thank you," says Garoxxar. "Now, let us move. We still have a bit more of this to tough through!" Ertras and the gang rip through the dungeon, trogg by trogg. Then, they come up on snakes. One eyed snakes. Huge, one eyed snakes. Also, fire elementals, ones that were made of rocks and looked like they were searing hot. They had three floating rocks for feet, and a big boulder for a torso. Four rocks connected for arms, and three rocks for fingers. The snakes, the rock elementals, and the troggs all ambushed the team. Oh, no. They were not ready for this, nor expecting it. They were surrounded now, no way out. Garoxxar screamed, "Alright men, this is not going to be our last stand! Give it all that you have!" He then throws himself into the midst of it all. The hatred inside of Ertras started to boil. A blast of energy screamed out of him, and it was all over from there... 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight Ertras couldn't believe he was alive, but he felt good. He seemed to be knocked out by whatever it was that happened. "You okay, mon? You took bad fall after you did dat spell. What was that, anyway?" says Jynt, after helping Ertras up off the ground. "I have no clue, my troll friend, but whatever it was, it was powerful. Powerful enough to knock me out and destroy anything within ten feet. Look..." Ertras points to a plant that was once alive, before the spell was released. "I'll have to ask Famore about that later." Garoxxar seems to know what it is, and grunts. "That, my friend, was a thing called Hellfire. It is something that is released from the inner soul of a warlock. It is powerful, killing anything within a ten foot radius, but in the process you knock yourself unconscious. Whenever you want to use it, just make yourself release all the energy within you." Ertras is intrigued, "Thank you Garo. Very nice information. I will need it later." Garoxxar interrupts him, "There are many other spells you do not know about, and will learn in the future." Phoenixx breaks in. "It is true, I just learned how to do greater heals the other day." Ertras does a wicked laugh, "Well then, people, looks like we have an adventure ahead of us..." Garoxxar laughs, "And I will accompany you, my brethren, to the ends of this world, to the icy reaches of Northrend, the old Durotan, to whatever this world may throw at us, I will be there, defending you with my life. You are our leader, Ertras. You will help us through times of conspiracy. From now on, we are The Elite Parlor. We will help anyone in need, destroy the Alliance, and make sure the Lich King suffers!" Phoenixx breaks in, "Garoxxar, that's a big promise, you sure you want to go through with this?" Garoxxar grunts. "Lok'Tar, brother. To the ends of the earth! FOR THE HORDE!" Ertras laughs and smacks Garoxxar on the back, "Well then, let us get started, by destroying the leader of this Titan-forsaken place." And off they went, those four, into the dark depths of Ragefire Chasm, once more... 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine Jynt throws another knife to his right, killing the snake instantly, pulls it out, does a backflip, and as he is in the air, throws three knives in front of him. All that is heard is the knives sinking into the skin of the trogg and three snakes, and the snakes hissing. Jynt pulls the knives out, "This be easy, mon. Me tinks dis ain't so hard." Ertras laughs, "Yes, this isn't as hard... What is that...?" From out of nowhere, a gigantic demon comes out of the darkness. "I am Tangarian. I am a high commander of the Burning Legion, the demons of Outland. You will die!" He then howls and throws himself at Garoxxar. Garoxxar lets out a yell, "Don't let him at you! Keep me healed, Nixx, and I will do the rest!" Ertras feels helpless, "Jynt, sneak over there and do all you can behind the demons back!" Jynt agrees. "Me do some damage now. It's my turn!" Jynt disappears and sneaks behind the demon. He then reappears and jumps onto the demon's back. He takes his best knife out and while he is on his back, digs the knife into the demon's flesh. He jumps down and hangs onto the knife. the knife digs into the demon's back and rips down his back. Tangarian roars and turns around, "That will be your last mistake, troll!" Jynt laughs, "Try and catch me if you can, big boy!" He then disappears and goes behind the demon once more. "Peekaboo!" He then does one final blow to the monster. "I... am not... defeated... I will... return... once more..." With that, he collapsed, defeated. "We have won, brothers! Mark this as our first victory towards taking the head of Arthas!" The four all make a great roar together. "That will be our trademark of the guild, The Elite Parlor!" Ertras grins, "Hey, Garo. Look." He then points in the demon's hand. Garoxxar stares in amazement. "Ertras... Do you know what that blade is capable of? That could destroy armies in one blow!" He takes the sword and wields it like a master. It glows green with the power of the demon. It is curved at the tip, but sharp as a diamond, freshly cut. "This is way better than that shitty dog-beater I was using when we got in here..." Phoenixx laughs, "You deserve it, friend. Well, I must get back to my studies..." Garoxxar thinks, "Nixx, you were a great asset to this team. You should stay with us, enjoy the... undeath... that you are living... or dying...? I'm confused now..." Phoenixx laughs, "Alright, I'll stay, I think I have grown attached to you guys." Ertras is intrigued, "Welcome aboard my friend. Oh, what do we have here..." He looks over at the demon and sees he is wearing a cloth belt. He touches it and looks like he just saw a ghost. "This belt is infused with demonic powers... It gives the wearer more intelligence, allowing them to cast more spells, and it also gives them more spell power, making their spells more... well... powerful!" He puts it on and feels refreshed. "Lets get out of this hell hole..." And there they went, off into Orgrimmar again... 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten:

The mind of the mage had never been this clouded. "A broken world is coming upon us... A corrupt government... Corruption all around..." he says, as he lays down his staff and sits down on the old dusty chair. The old mage opens his spellbook and repeats the text that is layed out on the withered pages. "Nashakar Falu Sendoch!" That spell had not been used in years. It was forbidden among the mages of Dalaran, having summoned a very dangerous enemy... Onyxia. Nothing could stop the force... "Nefor Calladoo!" he repeated out of the old book. An image of four travelers emerged in front of him as the form of the beast appeared. "What do you want, Maethorkan? I have no time for your petty games," Her voice boomed. "I have these... pests that I need you to take care of... They have posed a threat to even you. The travelers emerged from out of nowhere and seem to be climbing in power at enormous rates..." Maethorkan replied. "Well maybe you should have gotten Archimonde to do that, don't you think?" replied the monster with a smirk on her face. "The old fool is dead. Killed by some hero, unknown to this day. He disappeared the day Archimonde did," the old mage said, with an evil countenence. "Now, maybe you should go and destroy those meddeling fools before they actually get more powerful than YOU and kill you!" She laughs, "Maethorkan, you know that no traveler has ever been able to even best me to the air! I am quite hungry though... Maybe a few snacks could do me some good... Alright, Maethorkan, I will do this task. But you better leave their remains for me! I love them crispy, you know that." "Yes, I know this, and you will get your treats soon enough. Just let me lure them into your chamber, Onyxia" says the old man, leaving the dragon, without another word...

A shiver went down Jynt's spine. "Someting evil be risin' mon. Me don't like it. Not one bit. Phoenixx, you be feelin' it, too?" Jynt had realized Phoenixx had gone into a kind of daze. "Something is going awry, I can tell you that much... I just dont know exactly what yet." "Ah, nothing is going wrong. It's the work of the master plan!" Says Ertras with entheusiasm. Garoxxar laughs, "What is this 'master plan' you speak of, Ertras?" The corpse looks at him with a half smile, "I was just kidding, Garo. What I meant by master plan was our big plan to get us rich and famous!" Garoxxar snorts, "Rich? Famous? HA! Have fun with that, you walking pile of bones, because not just anyone can go as far as to killing the Lich King. No one has succeded yet, and his force is rising to the north. We need to do something if it is to come to an e-" "Garoxxar, just stop, you are going into one of your rants again," Says Phoenixx, with a laugh. "Maybe if you would spend more time training and less time fantasizing, you could get up there and slay that son of a-... nevermind..." As he sees Garoxxar is turning a shade of pink, something he had never seen him do before. Could orcs even turn pink...? It doesn't matter. A scarred and beaten up undead came running up to the group from out of nowhere and started yelling, "Silverpine! Attacked! Arugal! He... turned the people... Into worgen... Kill Arugal..." And without another word, he collapsed, dead on the ground... 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven:

The light of the full moon chilled our heroes to the bone. "How are we going to get in, Phoenixx? You are the smart one," says Garoxxar with a laugh. Phoenixx sneers, "There is only one way I can think of, and that's to fight our way through the worgen into Shadowfang Keep." A high pitched howl is heard in the distance. "It must be feeding time..." says Ertras. The castle loomed over them like a beast over it's prey. Jynt whistled, "Diss be creepy, mon. Me not usually spooked, but dey got some badd juju in dere..." Ertras laughed, menacing as usual, "My homeland of the Eastern Kingdoms, the land we are on now, is all evil and menacing. Undercity, the Burning Steppes, the whole continent is just dark and gloomy. And that's just how I like it!" A path lead up to the castle, surrounded by pine trees and shrubbery. No enemies whatsoever were in sight. "Me not getting bitten. Me not becoming those nasty monstas." Garoxxar chuckles, "That's just an old wise tale, Jynt. The disease is spread through the air supposedly, too. No one really knows." Phoenixx huffs, "Better to be safe than sorry. I can't heal lycanthropy." They had arrived at the door of the keep. It was open for some reason. The gate pulled up, the bridge extended. What was going on? Ertras was the only one to see it... A big lump of fur whith red eyes in the bushes... Then the four turned into seven. And everything just went black for Garoxxar...

Garoxxar just collapsed out of no where. "Phoenixx, wake him up, we are under attack!" Ertras yelled. Phoenixx didn't know what to do, "I can't wake him up with healing spells, what the hell do you want me to do, whack him with a freakin' tree branch? And what do you mean we're under atta-" Just then eight worgen appeared out of nowhere. "Shit... Oh shit... What do we do?" Phoenixx yelled. "De only ting we can do..." Jynt says as he crouches into the darkness. A howl of pain comes from the far left worgen, and then the one next to him. Ertras brought up his staff over his shoulder and put it on his back. He snapped his fingers and one worgen lit on fire. As it runs towards him, he dodges his swipe and smacks him on the back of the head with the tip of the long, pointed green crystal on the top of the staff. He curses the next one that comes at him with weakness, and realizes Phoenixx is under attack. Ertras turns, lights the first worgen attacking Phoenixx on fire, and curses the other with agony. It was starting to be too much. He runs towards Phoenixx and yells for him to get down. As Phoenixx ducks, Ertras roars in agony and unleashes Hellfire. The four worgen try to retreat, but get caught in the wave. The last thing Ertras heard was the crack of a gunshot... 


End file.
